This invention relates to transaction cards.
Transaction cards, such as credit and debit cards, gift cards, membership cards, promotional cards, e.g., frequent flyer cards, identification cards and the like, are widely used. Such transaction cards may include a variety of different indicia to identify the card, the individual using the card, a transaction account (such as a credit card account), and/or other features. The indicia may be represented in a string of alphanumeric characters, a bar code, an encoded magnetic strip, and/or a programmed electronic chip attached to the card (including electronic devices embedded in the card, RFID antennas, etc.).